The Administrative Core is responsible for overall planning of the Center, providing a direction and focus that are consistent with the mission of the NIEHS, coordination of all Center components, evaluation of progress, allocation of budgets and oversight of expenditures, and day-to-day operations. The elements of this Core are its Personnel and Programs. These are depicted in Table 1 and described below. TABLE 1: Elements of the Administrative Core PERSONNEL Director Deputy Director Center Administrator Administrative Staff Coordinator, Shared Instruments and Oversight Internal Policy Committee (IPC) External Advisory Committee (EAC) PROGRAMS Pilot Project Program Director's Fund Shared Instruments and Oversight Center Seminar Series Monthly Center Meetings Annual Retreat and Conferences Web Site